


"The Boys are Back in Town"

by hayj



Series: Making Love at the Dark End of the Street [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wouldn't say out of control,” Miles smirked filling his glass again. Bass nodded his head, raising his glass in Miles’ direction, “I’d say more like a handful.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday night when Miles and Bass rolled back into Willoughby after spending a week in Austin sitting through some of the most mind numbing meetings he’d ever been a part of and that was saying something. It seemed everyone had chosen to forget or wanted to ignore the fact that “The Generals,” as they were being called, had run a country before. By themselves. They weren’t snot-nosed recruits that needed their hands held. Miles had finally begged off and damn near pleaded with Blanchard to send them home for a few weeks until he had a more solid plan in place after catching a wild-eyed glimmer in Bass’ eyes after one too many late night meeting. They had both been pretty quiet the entire way home.

 

Without even questioning it, they headed straight for Dino’s bar, tying their horses off to the side with the rest of them. The night was warm, summer would be upon them soon, and the doors were open letting the music of the live band he had hired that night (ok let’s face it, the only band) drift out to the street.

 

They were greeted warmly by the townsfolk enjoying the music and the free-flowing house brew. Bellying up to the bar Miles signaled to Dino for a bottle and glasses. Wandering through the crowd, they found an empty table a bit further away from the music and closer to the pool tables.

 

Bass caught Connors attention as he straightened up from making a shot and waved him over. Handing his stick over to the man next to him, Connor joined them, flipping his chair around to straddle it, accepting the drink put in front of him.

 

“Man am I ever glad to see the two of you,” he said draining his glass in one go of it, holding it out for a refill. Bass looked over at Miles, eyes twinkling as he refilled his sons glass.

 

“Why’s that?” Miles drawled leaning back in his chair as he sipped his drink.

 

“You’re niece is out of control, I can’t keep up with her,” Connor said slamming his glass down on the table in front of him, poking a finger in Charlie’s direction. Miles tilted his head back to get a glimpse of her as Bass leaned to the side.

 

Charlie was dressed to kill tonight in tight jeans, boots and a handkerchief shirt that was only held on by a tie around her neck and one around her back. Bass’ eyes shuttered in lust as Miles met his gaze, adjusting in his seat.

 

“I wouldn't say out of control,” Miles smirked filling his glass again. Bass nodded his head, raising his glass in Miles’ direction, “I’d say more like a handful.”

 

Conner scoffed shaking his head. “You three are seriously fucked up, you know that, right?”

 

Charlie was playing pool at one of the other tables and was lining up her shot when she felt someone grab a handful of her ass. Standing up straight, she turned to find Johnny Ray standing so close she could feel his breath against her skin, as well as a few other things.

 

And he still hadn't let go of her ass.

 

With a sigh, Connor stood ready to get involved before it turned into an all-out brawl. Both Miles and Bass reached out grabbing an arm, pushing him back into his seat.

 

“Connor,” Bass said, never taking his eyes from Charlie, “your problem is that you’re trying to control Charlie.” Miles nodded refilling their glasses before picking his glass and the bottle up off the table. “The secret is to just let her be.” He said tilting the bottle in Connors direction as a resounding slap made its way to their ears. Scooting away from the table, Bass pulled Connor back with him as they watched the fight between Johnny Ray and Charlie break out.

 

“Dammit, Miles!” Dino shouted causing Miles to lift his shoulders in a “Kids, what can you do?” shrug. “This is the second time this week! One more time and she’s banned!”

Miles waved indicating that he heard the man as Dino starting yelling and cursing at Charlie and the rest of the combatants that had joined in.

 

Picking his glass up off the table, Bass turned to the side as Johnny Ray landed squarely on top of their table, collapsing it to the floor. Miles raised his glass in salute at the man and drained his glass, perching it on one knee and the bottle on the other. 

 

Charlie came flying through the crowd grabbing Johnny’s collar before she realized whose table he landed on. “You’re home!” she said brightly, chest heaving from the exertion of the fight, blood trickling from her lip and brow, and her hair in wild disarray.

“I’ll be right back,” she grunted hauling Johnny up off the floor.

 

“Take your time, Charlotte, we’ve got all night.” Bass replied mildly.

 

Charlie smacked her lips at him before throwing Miles a wink as she planted her boot in Johnny’s ass, pushing back into the fray. It was over when she had Johnny on his knees in front of her apologizing for his numerous infractions.  

 

Digging a small satchel of diamonds out of her pocket, she tossed them to Dino who caught them in his outstretched hand, still grumbling about the destruction and chaos as everyone settled down and the band got back to business.

 

Watching Charlie practically stalk towards the two men, Connor stood. “I’ll stay in Miles studio. You guys can have the house.” He said to no one in particular as Miles and Bass’ attention was thoroughly fixated on Charlie.

 

Shaking his head, Connor clasped his hand on Bass’ shoulder. “Take the house tonight.” He said leaning down towards his ear so that he could hear.

 

Bass gave a quick nod of his head in acknowledgement as Charlie approached them giving Miles a perfectly acceptable public kiss at the corner of his mouth, taking the bottle from his hands as she moved to Bass’ side tilting the bottle to her lips as his arm twisted around her hip.

 

Miles eyes darkened as Bass moved his hand steadily up her side and under her blouse. “Heard you kept yourself busy while we were away.”

 

Charlie shrugged in an exact imitation of him. “Had to do something to keep myself entertained while you were away, Uncle Miles,” Charlie purred in mischievousness watching his cock strain against his zipper.

 

He smirked when she unexpectedly jumped from the pinch Bass gave her nipple. “Charlie,” Bass growled at the thought of anyone else touching her while he and Miles were away. They were nothing, if not possessive of this woman that they shared. She leaned over handing the bottle back to Miles meeting his eyes, but addressing her words to Bass with a pout, “I’m afraid that Uncle Miles might have to spank me, Bass.” 

 

Charlie bit her already bloody lip, hiding a grin as both men stood, Miles dropping the bottle off at the bar as Bass kept his arm firmly around her waist as they made their way out the door.  As they approached their horses, Miles grabbed her hand making sure they were blocked from view.  Taking her chin between his finger and thumb he turned her face looking over her injuries. Tilting his head down, he licked his way up the dribble of blood running down the side of her chin to her mouth, their tongues tangling together.

 

“Charlie,” Bass chuckled watching Miles go nearly out of his mind, “You know you shouldn't tease Miles like that.”  

 

“Who said I was teasing?” She asked fisting her hand in his jacket, pulling him to where she and Miles stood.

 

“Home, now.” He growled practically pushing her on his horse, mounting behind her, Miles right beside them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Reaching the house where he and Connor were living, Bass dismounted, sliding Charlie’s body against the front of his as he helped her down. “Go on in with Miles, I’ll put the horses up.”

“But Bass,” Charlie whispered reaching for him.  

“We've got all night remember?”

She brought his mouth down to hers, kissing him slowly, twirling her tongue around his.

“Miles is waiting, go on.”

Slowly releasing Bass, she took the hand that Miles was holding out letting him guide her into the house.

Bass made quick work of the horses, entering the house through the back door. Kicking his boots off near the door, he started undressing on his way down the hall leaving a trail of clothing in his wake. Entering the bedroom a few candles had already been lit, so he shoved a chair that they kept for this very purpose over near the end of the bed so that he could get a better view,

Charlie was holding onto the foot board as Miles aggressively shoved his cock in and out of her. Her ass an angry red, hand prints still visible and even now he had his hands full of it, one thumb jammed in her ass, the other pulling the scrap of lace covering her to the side, her jeans barely pulled down to her knees. As Miles continued to plow into her pussy, Bass slowly stroked himself, watching, eyes half closed, until Miles withdrew, spewing all over her back.

Charlie simultaneously groaned and whimpered, her grip on the bed tightening. "Charlie!" Bass barked getting her attention, her head turning in his direction, eyes glazed with need. "Get undressed. Now."

As she undressed, Miles sat on the side of the bed, eyes glued to her body as he rubbed his balls and stroked his softened cock.

Charlie moved to between Bass’ legs, dropping to her knees, her mouth going straight for his dick. He hissed as her teeth scrapped him on the way up, causing him to grab a handful of her hair pulling her head back. “Do you want me to fuck you?’

“Yes, please, Bass.” She mewled.

“Then play nice,” he growled letting go of her hair to reach down and cup her breasts as she went back to bobbing up and down on his dick.

“Enough,” he grunted a few minutes later, getting her attention as she rocked back on her heels. “Stand up and turn around.”

 Charlie did as she was told and Bass reached out to run his fingers along her opening which was soaked, her curls matted with it. As he slipped a finger in her, she hummed but stayed still waiting for him to tell her what he wanted. Pushing her forward he closed his legs, kicking hers apart as he drew her back towards him. Grasping his cock in one hand and her waist in the other, he guided her to him, both moaning as he slid in balls deep. Shifting his hips forward on the chair so that he could spread his legs and lean back, he held her waist as she began to move. “Anytime you want to join us, Miles.”

Miles slide off the bed and took his turn dropping to his knees between Bass and now Charlie’s legs. Bracing his hands atop Bass’ thighs, he leaned forward sucking Charlie’s nipple into his mouth, eliciting a long, loud keening noise from her. He took his time licking and sucking each one with the occasional bite, causing her to cry out followed by a groan from Bass as her pussy clamped down around him. Wrapping his hands through her hair, he plundered her mouth before traveling down her body, running his tongue over and around her clit, her blunt nails digging into his shoulders. As Miles licked and sucked at her pussy, his tongue came into constant contact with the base of Bass’ cock, occasionally skimming his balls.

“Goddammit, Miles,” Bass muttered as he urged Charlie to move faster. Miles smirked up at the both of them as he locked his lips around Charlie’s clit and twisted her nipples. As her orgasm ripped through her body, she threw herself back against Bass, her heels digging into Miles thighs even as she held his mouth firmly to her clit. Bass had no choice but to come inside her as his balls pulled up and he came for what felt like forever as she convulsed around him.

Collapsing against Bass’ chest satiated, she stroked Miles face, bringing him close as she lazily licked and kissed all traces of herself off of his face. Kissing her back gently he stroked her jaw before moving away.  Charlie turned her head, rubbing her cheek against Bass’ hair. He had buried his face into the curve of her neck as he came and as of yet hadn't moved.

“Bass,” she murmured.

He raised his head, looking into her eyes. “You’re coming with us next time. You and Miles are the only things that are going to keep me sane through all this.”

Cupping his cheek Charlie kissed him gently now that the initial need was sated. “You’re not that man anymore Bass. Miles and I won’t ever let that happen again.”

Not having realized that Miles had left the room, Charlie smiled as he approached them, helping her to stand. Using a wet cloth to clean her back and between her thighs, he tossed it at Bass when he finished with her. “Yeah, cause you’re crazy if you think Charlie and I are going to fuck around with some psycho dickhead.”

Bass snorted as he used the cloth, while Charlie’s laughter drifted through the room. She let Miles tug her onto the bed, pulling her back flush with his chest. Bass slid in beside them throwing an arm across both of their waists as he nuzzled Charlie’s neck before sliding down to rest his head against her breasts, a thigh tucked between them all and listened as she sighed in contentment her fingers carding through his hair as Miles peppered her neck and shoulder with kisses.

”Love you,” she breathed out sleepily into the room, the words wrapping around the three of them as Miles and Bass tightened their hold on each other and her. None of them knew where this war with the Patriots would take them but as far as Bass was concerned as long as they were together they’d make it through to the other side.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I'm entirely pleased with this chapter. However that being said, I may be back to revisit this story-line with a one-shot here or there. Prompts are welcome.


	3. Merciless Fate (Is what we have done)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor seemed awfully comfortable with our favorite threesome. How did that happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One shot taking place before the events of the first two chapters.
> 
> Happy Friday Folks. Evidently I'm in a mood. *wink*

Connor rolled his neck on his shoulders as he made his way up the steps and through the front door. He had served his once a month wall duty before stopping by the bar for a few drinks with a few pretty ladies, one of which had been kind enough to take him home for a few hours. It was late and he was ready for bed.

Turning down the hallway towards the bedrooms, he could hear the springs on Monroe’s bed squeaking to high heaven. With a shake of his head he continued past the shut door, halting just as he passed it. That wasn't his Dad’s voice. That was Miles. He stood listening for another moment, surprised, but not really surprised that his Dad and Miles would be sharing the same woman. Hell maybe they were doing each other. He had just wrapped his hand around the doorknob to his room when a female’s voice crying out Bass' name had him spinning on his heel, barging into his father’s room.

Standing in the door way with his mouth hanging open, Connor attempted to make sense of what he was seeing, even as Miles held a loaded gun in his direction, a scowl on his face as his attention was ripped away from one of the best climaxes he had ever had, Charlie’s pussy still clenching around his cock as Bass, throwing a look over his shoulder thrust a few more times before spilling himself inside of Charlie’s tight ass causing her to bury her face in Miles neck sobbing as she began to crash from her high.

“Get out,” Bass growled at Connor as he laid an arm over Charlie’s body protectively, his back arching towards her as he dug his fingers into her hip, his dick continuing to pulse and jerk.

Holding his hands out in surrender, Connor backed out of the room closing the door behind him. Heading to the kitchen he took a bottle out of a cabinet along with a glass, pouring himself a healthy dose of Monroe’s “sipping whiskey.”

Miles glared at Bass as he reached behind him laying his gun on the bedside table as they both stroked and petted Charlie down from her high till she was nothing more than a whimpering mass in Miles’ arms. Dropping his lips to her shoulder, Bass reached up cupping Miles’ cheek. “I’ll be back.”

Sliding from the bed, he pulled the bedspread up as Miles continued to cuddle with Charlie, stroking her hair.

He sighed with regret watching them. She’d probably be asleep by the time he got back.

Pulling on his jeans, he quietly opened the door, leaving it cracked as he padded barefoot down to the kitchen. Taking another glass from the cabinet he poured from the bottle as Connor tapped his fingers on the table.

“Well, I would say that seeing your cock shoved up Charlie’s ass was just wrong, but that was before I saw Miles’dick buried in her pussy.

Bass glared at the back of his son’s head. “That was your one free shot. You’d best watch your mouth from here on out.” Walking around to the side of the table, Bass pulled out a chair sitting down as he sipped from his glass, his eyes never leaving Connors face.

“Did you hurt her?” Connor asked meeting Bass’ eyes.

“No”

“Then why was she crying?”

Bass rubbed a hand over his face before setting his glass on the table, his elbows resting on his knees. “Sometimes a person can become so overwhelmed physically and or emotionally that they need an outlet for it.”

Connor chuckled. “Isn't that what an orgasm is for?”

Bass shrugged. “Sometimes it’s not enough. If you’re emotionally invested with the person your with it can become kinda intense.”

“You mean if you’re in love with them?”

Bass simply shrugged again, his eyes bouncing over Connors face. “I hope that you respect all of us enough to keep this to yourself. If the town ever found out about her and Miles, we’d have no choice but to leave.”

“You mean they’d have no choice to leave.”

“We’re family, Connor. Where one goes we all go.”

“Damn, you really are his boyfriend, aren't you?”

Bass swirled the contents of his glass before downing the rest of it, setting it on the table softly. “I've loved Miles for as long as I can remember, Connor. Sometimes it’s sexual, sometimes it’s not. But, we both love that woman in there and are lucky enough that she loves us and is willing to accept us as we are.” Standing, Bass pushed his chair in. “However, no matter what happens, you’re still my son and I love you.” Bass said with a nod heading back towards his room.

Shutting the bedroom door behind him, Bass slipped his pants off before climbing into bed scooting up next to Charlie’s back as he kissed and stroked her arm.

“Everything, okay?” Miles asked as he lay staring at Bass in the dark.

“It will be,” he replied reaching over to squeeze Mile’s hip.

“How’s Charlie?” he asked running his thumb softly over the tear tracks on her face.

“She's good, was asking for you."

"I'm right here, baby," he whispered in her ear taking most of her weight as he pulled her against his chest, relishing the feel of her skin against his.

Miles lay back against his pillow an arm thrown above his head, watching the two with a sleepy smile. "I'm glad you're here, Bass."


	4. Feel the Tide Turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evidently this story wants to be told in reverse.
> 
> Miles and Charlie welcome Bass into their bed for the first time. (This turned out a bit more hedonistic than emotional as I originally planned, but regardless, I'm still going to hell.)
> 
> Dedicated to all you closet shippers out there.

Bass was pretty sure that something was or had been going on between them. After all, he had once been an expert at reading between Miles' kinks. He hadn't noticed it before or after his own resurrection, the first time it had even hit his radar was when that Patriot had snuck into camp killing Rachel in her tent. After she had been buried, Miles took Charlie by the hand and they disappeared for two solid days.

Bass had been a nervous wreck by the time they had strolled back into camp looking just a bit lighter than when they had left. Like they had somehow spread their grief out between the two of them. He took each of them into his arms thanking God for their return and whispering his love for them in their ear. He didn't see the look they exchanged over his shoulder. However, he did start paying attention after that.

After every battle or skirmish he would hunt high and low never finding them until they turned up separately, feigning innocence of the others location. On more than one occasion he had run into her exiting Miles' tent while straightening her clothes. She'd smile brightly at him, wishing him a good morning as she made sure to touch him in some way or fashion. Either one was impossible to live with if the other was on a mission for more than a few days. Something was going on and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

The next time it happened, they had been taken by surprise in an ambush and Charlie had been injured. Nothing life threatening but Miles had been livid. He hadn't spoken a word as he bandaged her up and they high tailed it back to the main camp, relaying their information to the command staff.

"I'll see you later, Bass." Miles had said as he brushed by him on his way to Charlie's tent afterwards.

Bass lagged behind and watched as a few minutes after he ducked inside, Miles came stalking back out his hand wrapped around Charlie's bicep as he tugged her along in his wake, a full pack in her hand. He trailed along behind them as they left camp, waiting till they made the nearby tree line before following, picking up their trail easily.

He emerged into a clearing where a small cabin stood. Barely more than a shack really. A fire had recently been started from the looks of the smoke coming out of the chimney. Parking himself against a nearby tree he made himself comfortable and sat back to observe. He could hear their raised voices, Miles evidently laying into her about today's events before the entire building shook and then it went eerily silent. Sometime later he heard Charlie crying out Miles' name, Miles own voice calling for her a moment or two later.

 _No fucking way_ , Bass thought getting to his feet and marching his way to cabin door, waltzing in like he owned the place. His eyes went straight to the bed that lined one wall where Miles had Charlie pressed up against his chest, a long arm and broad hand that nearly covered her back holding her to him, his other hand pointing a gun at the door.

"For fuck's sake, Bass, shut the damn door!" he barked putting the gun down.

"Miles?" Charlie whispered into his neck.

Turning his attention back to Charlie, Miles used his now free hand to run through her hair, nuzzling her neck. Bass turned from shutting the door and admired the side of her breast, the long lines of her back, watching Miles' hand as it smoothed its way down to the curve of her heart-shaped ass as he pulled her down to the bed with him, rolling them over so that his body was covering hers.

She made eye contact with Bass over his shoulder, keeping his gaze which had turned dark with lust as Miles spoke quietly into her ear. Leaning up, he reached down to pull a threadbare blanket up over her. Charlie sought his lips out for a kiss, before laying down and closing her eyes as Miles rolled to a seated position on the side of the bed.

Running a hand through his hair, Miles stood not bothering to cover himself as he walked to the fireplace taking a home-rolled smoke from the mantle, lighting it with a small stick, before stoking the fire up and adding a few more logs. Bass moved closer to the fireplace bracing an arm against it holding out a hand. Silently, Miles slipped the smoke between his fingers leaving Bass to take a long drag from it as he plopped down on the tiny love-seat.

Staring at Charlie's now sleeping form, Bass moved to set next to him, handing the smoke over. Miles put the cigarette back to his lips, dragging the smoke deeply into his lungs. Exhaling a few moments later he looked over at his life-long friend. "Say what you gotta say, Bass."

Leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees, Bass scraped a hand across his face, "I'm not sure what to say, Miles. I guess I'll start with the obvious. How long has this been going on?"

Miles drug a hand through his hair again. "Since the night of your execution. Couldn't go home knowing what Rachel had done and Charlie had come to me right after. Found her in the shack that you had stayed in." He turned his head to look at the woman in question. "She saved my life that night. And then after we found out you were alive, I told her it couldn't continue. I think I broke something in her that night if her behavior after that was any indication. God, Bass," he breathed out raggedly, "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her."

As Miles flicked the butt of the smoke into the fireplace, Bass leaned over wrapping a cool hand around the back of his neck. "Hey, you didn't lose either of us. We're both right here." The fact that his pseudo death had propelled these two people into each other's arms was not lost on him. Other than Connor they were they only family he had left. He had loved Miles for as long as he remembered and had fallen in love with Charlie on that first long trip from New Vegas to Willoughby.

Miles blinked back a few tears, and gave into the need to lay his head on Bass' shoulder, while Bass ran his fingers soothingly through Miles hair as they watched Charlie sleep. "When Rachel died, it was like losing you all over again. We were both so broken."

"I remember," Bass said quietly as he held his former lover in his arms. "So, this is where the two of you keep disappearing to?"

Miles nodded. "Didn't have an excuse to stop this time, not that I wanted one. There's just something about her, Bass. She makes me feel complete."

For a split second, anger flashed through Bass' veins as he remembered being that person for Miles, but it left as rapidly as it had come. "That's good, Miles. That's real good."

"She knows about us." Miles said using his hand to stroke up and down Bass' thigh.

"Us?" he questioned his breath hitching as Miles raised his head.

"Us." Miles repeated dragging his lips against Bass' before pulling away to stroke his jaw.

Bass swallowed heavily, his balls feeling like they weighed a thousand pounds. "And how does she feel about that?"

"Little minx has wanted to know how long we had to wait before we could bring you to bed with us."

Bass' eyes flew to Charlie's prone form and back to Miles. "She wants me?"

"Almost as much as I do," Miles replied pulling Bass' lips back to his using his tongue to lick and nip until Bass sighed and opened his mouth, letting Miles in.

Miles growled as Bass gave in, pulling him closer as he plundered his mouth, his hand pulling at Bass' shirt until he was able to run his hand up and down his bare abs causing Bass to groan in pleasure.

He withdrew long enough to strip Bass of his jacket and shirt before attacking his mouth again. When Bass broke off to run the flat of his tongue against Miles neck, Miles moaned and whispered in his ear. "You can probably still taste her on me."

Not having to be told twice, Bass slipped from the cushion to the floor positioning himself between Miles spread legs. Nipping his way up Miles' thighs he inhaled deeply as he reached his sex running his tongue up the underside of his cock before taking the entire length in his mouth causing Miles to jerk his hips forward, grasping a handful hair as Bass' head bobbed up and down, his warm mouth sliding slickly over his skin. Touching his chin to get his attention, Miles stopped him before he went over the edge. "You should go to her," he said huskily stroking Bass' cheek.

"Her injury?"

"As long as we don't go crazy she'll be fine."

Standing, Bass made his way to the bed, pulling back the blankets that covered Charlie from his sight. Stripping himself of the rest of his clothing, he climbed on the bed beside her, stroking her arm before bending down to ghost his lips against her neck and up to her mouth.

"Bass?" Charlie asked sleepily as an arm snaked around his neck.

"Yeah, it's me. Is this okay?"

"Miles?" she called out without answering him.

He reached out to grasp her hand, "I'm right here, Kid. Let Bass take care of you."

Charlie sighed with a smile, "That sounds good," she breathed pulling Bass' mouth down to hers, sweeping her tongue inside causing him to groan as his hand grasped her bare breast, thumb and forefinger pinching at her nipple. She arched her back pressing her body into his as his hand continued exploring, running down her body to come back up between her legs, feeling the sticky wetness left over from her earlier lovemaking with Miles.

Trailing his lips down her neck to her breasts, he suckled on each one as his fingers explored her folds aware of Miles sitting at the foot of the bed watching.

Slowly kissing his way down her body, Bass positioned himself between her legs, running his tongue up the sides of her thighs, smiling against her skin as a tremor ran through her body. Burying his face at the junction of her thighs he made an initial lap with his tongue. "God Charlie, I can taste Miles on you," he observed causing both Charlie and Miles to moan. He felt Miles get up off the bed, returning a few seconds later laying on the bed beside them, his hand smoothing itself over his ass. Miles hand disappeared for a moment before reappearing again slipping between his cheeks with ease.

"Lube," Bass choked pulling away from Charlie, a mewl of protest leaving her lips as he turned to Miles.

"Damn near ripped her opened the first time I fucked her ass. Swore I wouldn't touch her again until we had something more than spit to work with. She spent the time we were in Dallas finding someone to make this for us."

"Miles," Charlie whimpered getting his attention, "Please shut up and let the man get back to work."

Leaning over he nipped at her ribs with a chuckle. "You heard the woman, Bass."

With a grin Bass delved back into her center as Miles fingers pressed against his own hole demanding entrance. Sitting up, Miles added more lube to the crack of Bass' ass as he slowly began to finger him. As Charlie's breathing quickened, he added a second finger stroking in and out a few times before pulling out and then pulling Bass away from Charlie causing her to cry out. "Get her on her stomach, Bass" Miles demanded gruffly as Bass attempted to sooth Charlie even as he flipped her over, entering her swiftly from behind.

"Oh, fuck!" she ground out throwing her head back against his shoulder, causing him to bite down on her neck, her shallow panting filling the room. Miles made sure he was lubed up before slowly pressing his tip against his entrance willing him to relax once again. Bass slowed to a stop and at a whispered plea from Charlie, let her flip over to her back, Miles waiting as Bass sheathed himself inside her once again before burying his face in the curve of her neck as Miles wasted no time seating himself thoroughly in his body. Charlie stroked Bass' hair as she and Miles locked gazes, their eyes filled with lust as he began to fuck the man between them, which in turn caused Bass to start fucking her.

"Doesn't he feel good, Bass?" Charlie moaned near his ear. "There's nothing like having Miles' cock shoved up inside you is there?" She asked reaching out to Miles who leaned down to kiss her hand before tightening his grip on Bass' hips.

Grasping her ass in his hands to hold her steady as Miles picked up the rhythm, Bass leaned down to whisper "Is that a challenge?" in her ear, "Because I'm the one that's about to make you see stars." She gasped as he and Miles angled themselves differently letting Bass slip his hand between their bodies, his thumb going to work on her clit as Miles movements became jerky at best.

"Would the two of you hurry the fuck up?" He growled through gritted teeth.

"You heard him, Charlie," Bass crooned "I need you to cum all over my cock so Miles can empty his load inside me."

"Ah, shit," Charlie huffed latching on to his shoulders.

"She likes the dirty talk," Miles grunted as he continued to stroke in and out of Bass.

"Mmm," Bass hummed against her neck, "Come on baby, as soon as you let go Miles is going to fuck me so hard you're going to have cum dripping out of you for a week. We'll make him lick it out of you."

That was enough to push her over the edge, as Miles slammed in and out of him with a hoarse shout and the clenching of Charlie's tight pussy grabbed his cock milking him dry as he buried his hands in her hair.

As he and Miles dropped to opposite sides of her, Charlie pulled them each to her until they were sharing the most intimate kiss he had ever been involved in. "Are you okay?" Charlie asked him stroking his jaw.

"I'm better than okay," he replied kissing the palm of her hand.

Turning to Miles, he held his arms open for her and she slid into them as he wrapped her up into his body. "Love you so much," she whispered into his neck.

"Did you like that?" he asked as he smoothed her back with his hand.

"God, Yes," she answered, "What about you, Miles? Are you okay with this?" she asked peppering his neck and collar-bone with kisses.

"How could I not be?" he asked. "Both of you are all I ever wanted." he reached out to Bass pulling him flush up against Charlie's back as he leaned over and kissed him. "You're my family and families stick together."

Charlie purred in contentment as the hair on Miles chest brushed up against her sensitive nipples as she snuggled down between them. "You need to get some rest," she said tugging on Miles' ear so that he laid beside her.

"You're the one that's injured," Bass murmured running his hand over the thankfully dry bandage.

"Yes, but you promised me that Miles would be eating your cum out of my pussy for a week and I know just how I want that to happen."

Miles snorted he placed a kiss on her forehead. "You have no idea what you just signed up for, Bass."

"I signed up for the two of you. Everyone else can go to hell."

"Oh my god," Charlie mumbled. "Are the two of you always so chatty after sex? Sleep, now." she whined.

Miles and Bass smiled at each other over the top of her hair as she stayed tangled up in Miles' arms, but reached out tugging on Bass to bring him closer.

"Better," she murmured before falling asleep on them.


	5. ~Home is not a place. It's a feeling~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This tiny scrap of a thing belongs somewhere after chapter 2 but before chapter 4.

Miles moves around the bedroom silently in the early morning light, tugging on his pants that are lying across the chair in the corner. Pulling open the noisy drawer that Charlie had shoved his shorts and socks in, he nabs a pair of socks before closing it again, his face scrunched up at the God awful noise it makes. 

Blowing out a breath, he glances back at the bed to see his two companions still sleeping peacefully. Sitting down in the now empty chair he observes them as he pulls on his socks and boots.

Charlie, missing his warmth, has begun to gravitate towards Bass, who even in his sleep easily accommodates her as she snuggles up next to him, throwing an arm across his chest and tucking a leg between his own, her damp core pressed against his thigh as his hand flexes against her hip in his sleep.

Shes mumbling something in her sleep, pressing her cold nose against his neck, causing Miles to chuckle from where he sits watching. He’s had that perpetually cold nose of hers buried against damn near every body part he owns.

Moving to the closet, he pulls out a random shirt that hangs on a sorry excuse of a wire hanger. Pulling it over his head, he stands in front of the mirrored dresser tucking it into his pants before threading his belt through his pant loops. Picking up Charlie's hairbrush he attempts to do something with the mop on his head, while watching them in the mirror.

Bass had been right about bringing her to Austin with them this time. They each had a small bedroom in the house assigned to them but Miles room had the biggest bed, so unless he was away overnight this is usually where they all slept.

Her presence seems to have calmed that unnamed beast inside of Bass that likes to rear its ugly head at times. The beast that Miles had never been able to handle once he had created it. Or maybe he just hadn't wanted to handle it.

After many, late night drinking sessions with Charlie, he’s finally stopped blaming Bass and started taking responsibility for his own fuck ups and the consequences of those decisions. So this time, here, with Bass and Charlie, feels different.  This thing that they’ve settled into is good in its own twisted way. He and Bass have quit using each other as crutches and are learning to stand on their own two feet. And it feels good.

And, while they’ll always be functioning alcoholics, the alcohol has taken a back seat to their family. Charlie’s being kept busy in Blanchard’s office, accompanying them on the occasional field trip, but she seems good with it. So when they all finally meet up in the evenings and compare notes as they talk about their day, the booze is there but it’s not the first thing they reach for. It’s like all the heavy shit disappears when the three of them are together and he prays every day that no one fucks it up.

His mind goes back to last night and the very bed behind him. It was Friday night but they opted to stay in for the evening and things had quickly moved to the bedroom. But that’s where the quickly had ended. Everything had been slow and sensual. Nothing had been rushed as everyone took their time and no want or need, no matter how small, had gone ignored. He could still taste them on his tongue and feel them against his skin.

He turns to look at them and knows that last night, something changed. He watches the morning sun light up Bass’ face as his chin rests against the top of Charlie’s head and knows that he’s never felt such peace before. 

Setting the hairbrush down, he makes his way to the side of the bed, leaning over to kiss Charlie’s cheek, stirring Bass awake as he does.

“Hey, you headed out?”

“Yeah, I'll hopefully be home before lunch.”

“Good. She wanted to go to the market today, so we’ll wait on you. Make a day of it.”

“Sounds perfect,” he whispers huskily as Bass drags his long fingers through his hair pulling him down for kiss.

“Hurry home.” Bass sighs letting him go with a sleepy smile as he nuzzles up against Charlie, his morning wood impressive as always.

Miles closes the bedroom door behind him as he walks down the hall to the living room, strapping on his sword belt. Grabbing his jacket, he makes sure the front door locks behind him as he lopes down the front steps with a spring in his step, whistling to himself as he heads to his meeting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Staind's "It's been Awhile"


	6. ~I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other than yesterdays slight detour, this story has basically been told in reverse. This would be considered the last/first chapter and is strictly CHARLIE/MILES. I suppose you could say Bass is there in spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this title picked out for this chapter since the very, very beginning and when I went to search the source last night, discovered that it is from the song "Color Blind" by Counting Crows

Charlie stands outside the Courthouse, furiously blinking back tears as she tries to control her breathing. The bell in the tower has just finished its last ominous tone as it loudly proclaimed the death of Sebastian Monroe.

 

A man whose grave she would have happily danced upon at one time.

 

Now, it’s everything she can do to keep herself from hyperventilating in front of Aaron who’s standing behind her in silent support waiting to see which way this is going to go.

 

Swallowing she takes a deep breath before turning to face him. "You should go home, Aaron." 

 

"Charlie."

 

"It's okay Aaron. I need to find Miles and then I need some time to myself."

 

Aaron pats her shoulder awkwardly and walks away. 

 

Watching as the crowd continues to dissipate; she shoves her hands in her pockets and heads to the bar. 

 

The place was dim with just a few patrons this late in the evening, Aaron had beaten her here, and she easily spotted Miles at a table in the back nursing a glass and half-empty bottle.   "I'm around" she manages to choke out, reaching out for his shoulder.

 

Pulling her hand away, Miles is suddenly reaching for it, clasping on to her as he tries to keep his composure. Giving it one last squeeze, he lets go. 

 

Standing outside the bar she feels lost. Going home to the gloating face of her mother and the sanctimonious frown of her grandfather is not an option, so she heads towards the one place that she wants to be. 

* * *

Grabbing the nearly empty bottle off the table, Miles places a few diamonds on the bar before wandering out into the dark. Not able to bear the thought of going back to Gene’s or his empty apartment, he heads to the one place he wants to be.

* * *

Stumbling in the dilapidated shack, Miles draws his sword at the sniffling he hears coming from the back wall where Bass kept the pallet of rags he called a bed approaching it cautiously.

"Charlie?"

 

"Hey, Miles."

 

Putting his sword away and unbuckling it's belt, he tosses it to the side before sliding down the wall to join her.

 

"What are you doing here?" he asks, his voice having taken on the warm, smoky tones of the whiskey he had in his hands.  

 

"Sure as hell wasn't going home," she hissed, letting his whiskey run a pleasantly warm path to her belly. 

 

She hands the bottle back, laying her head on his shoulder.

 

He wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close. It isn’t long before she’s shaking with sorrow.

 

“Come’er,” he mumbles, tugging her arm, intending on pulling her across him but she twists and ends up straddling his lap. She buries her face in his neck, her fingers digging into his shoulders. Her breath is warm against his neck. He tangles one hand in her hair as the other begins rubbing circles on the exposed skin between her jeans and shirt.

 

“I'm so sorry Miles. This is all my fault.” She whispers.

 

“What? Why would you say that?” he asks pulling her away to see her face in what little light they have.

 

“I should have never let him bully me into bringing him here.” 

 

Miles shakes his head, pressing her closer. “Bass told me what went down. You had no more luck stopping that from happening than you do trying not to let the sun rise.” 

 

“But at least he'd still be out there somewhere. Your brother would still be alive.”

 

Bringing both hands to her face, he murmurs nonsensical things against her skin, attempting to comfort them both.

 

Her Mother, his lover, had been complicit in and an accomplice to his best friend’s death. Her Grandfather had murdered him.  As far as he was concerned they should have killed him as well. There’s no coming back from having half of you ripped away. He suddenly knows how Bass felt when he abandoned him. 

 

He had cornered Bass one night, making him spill each and every detail that concerned Charlie and knew most of what had gone down between them. He knew that Bass had her back every second of every day since the attempted gang rape. It was, in his own way, an attempt to show her his gratitude for reuniting him with Miles. As far as Bass was concerned he owed Charlie his life because without Miles in it, he didn't have one. There had also been some feelings there, that both of them had been afraid to act on. Worried about what he, Miles Matheson, would think.

 

And now Charlie, his Charlie, who never cries, is in his arms shaking like a leaf for a man they both loved and had been too afraid to tell. 

 

“Tell me it’s not wrong to miss him, to want him back.” 

 

"It’s not, it’s not," he chants, clutching her tighter.

 

At first he thinks his mind is playing tricks on him as he feels her lips traveling up his neck, ending with a nibble against his lips. His hands are still cupped around her face as she pulls back to look at him, before darting forward again to trace his lips with her tongue.

 

A moan escapes his throat as he pushes her back, searching her face.  He can see the question in her eye as she waits to see if he is willing to comfort as well as be comforted. 

Miles only knows that this is the only other person who comes close to understanding his pain and is willing to share it. 

 

"Come here," he whispers, pulling her flush against his chest as he seeks out her mouth with his own. 

 

Charlie sinks against his chest, coveting the warmth of his body against hers as she wraps her arms around his shoulders, anchoring her hands in his hair as he takes his time exploring her mouth, occasionally breaking away to taste the skin at her various pulse points.

 

Grabbing at the hem of her shirt, he pulls it over her head tossing it aside as he’s unclasping her bra drawing it down off her shoulders leaving her torso bare to his touch. Her nipples pucker in the cooling night air as he ghosts his fingers over her skin leaving Charlie the opportunity to make her wishes known, tugging at his shirt until it goes flying somewhere in the dark.  She relishes the feel of his hard planes against her softer curves.

 

He leans back against the wall in order to see and touch at the same time, bending forward to snatch a nipple between his teeth. Charlie can’t help but moan at the sensation as she grinds her cloth-covered pussy against his suddenly hard cock.

 

With a quietly muttered “fuck,” Miles tightens his hold around her, maneuvering her to her back, hovering over her as he pushes her hair away from her face, “Charlie.’

 

Wrapping a hand around the back of his neck she pulls him towards her. “Don’t think, Miles, just feel.”

 

His mouth crashes into hers as she wraps her legs around his thighs pulling him down. She meets his tongue stroke for stroke as her hands begin unbuckling his belt and pants. He pushes up, as Charlie scrambles out of her boots and pants before helping him push his pants down as he toes off his boots.

 

They both exhale heavily as her hand wraps around his cock, stroking his length before she grasps his hip and goes for broke, guiding him to her mouth. His hands grip painfully in her hair, his ragged nails scrapping her scalp as she slides up and down his length, hollowing her cheeks.

 

“Enough,” he rasps pulling her off roughly, dropping to his knees in front of her, pushing her back on their makeshift bed. Spreading her legs, he runs his hands up her thighs using his thumbs to separate her sex as his head dips down to run his tongue from top to bottom.

 

He doesn’t think either one of them can take much more teasing if the sounds that he’s never heard her make escape her mouth. With a final suck and a lick, he is crawling over her using his hand to guide him home.

 

Her back arches and her mouth forms a tiny o as he sheathes himself in her tight passage. He lowers his head down to lathe a nipple before pulling out and thrusting back in.

 

“Yes!” she growls into the skin at his throat as she pushes her hips up to meet his, calling on gods he’s never even heard of as he rides her hard. She’s careful not to mark him or leave her lips in any one particular spot for any length of time, but he pushes that thought out of his mind as he simultaneously takes pleasure and gives it, losing his mind in the feel of her body so he doesn’t have time to examine the shattered pieces of his heart.

 

She’s writhing in his arms, crying out his name when he sends her over the edge. He watches the ecstasy play out on her face before pulling out of her warm depths to spill himself over her thighs.

 

Rolling to the side, he drags her with him as they breathe heavily, their bodies still jerking in pleasure. He smooths the hair out her face, placing kisses along her brow and temple. Cupping her cheek he puts his lips to her ear thanking her. Thanking her for taking care of him, for giving him the comfort that he needed, for sharing her grief with him.

 

She stays silent, leaning her forehead against his chin as she strokes his jaw. “I love you, too, Miles,” she whispers into the disappearing darkness, the dawn once again announcing a new day.

 

They rise quietly from their bed finding a rag to clean her up with and dress in the early morning light. He wraps an arm around her shoulder as they leave the shack, neither looking back, and head towards town where Rachel is sitting on the front porch of her father’s house waiting for their return.


	7. ~I like whiskey with my lullaby~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some Charlie musings and Smutty Marlie. Miles is being a total dick and refuses to let me find the last line for chapter 2 of Tainted Love for Lemons b-day. Maybe now that he's got to come out and play, he'll leave me alone long enough to get it done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Whiskey by Marian Hill

While Bass is a weird, sexy combination of assholes, elbows, jealousy and angry desperate fucks, combined with a cold calculation like one of them is going to leave or be taken away tomorrow (although he definitely has his sweet tender moments as well, don't get her wrong.) Miles (for the most part,) is just the opposite. Calm and laid back (unless she's teased him past his breaking point,) with a warmth that just wraps around you. Miles can best be described as a sip of whisky. And not just any whiskey, the top shelf whiskey like the kind that he and Bass had once spent an entire evening extolling the virtues of. She was damn near tipsy just listening to them talk about it.

 

It doesn't help that when they’re together she can smell it on his skin and taste it on his tongue. He doesn't drink as much anymore, but she swears his blood is at least eighty proof and she wants nothing more than to drain him dry.

 

Since they’ve moved to Austin, it seems as though he and Bass are always away, though they do their best to make sure one is home while the other is gone. She's not sure if it's to keep her from doing something stupid or just for simple peace of mind. Blanchard had specifically requested that she be assigned to him for the duration, given her "Intimate knowledge of the Nano and the Patriots," and at times finds herself feeling more like a war wife than a solider. 

 

She's in bed reading when he comes in. Bass is away, not due in till the end of the week, so she's in her own bed for a change. She hears him puttering around in the kitchen, probably eating whatever he brought home with him from the chow hall and then listens as he pads down the hall to his bedroom and then the bathroom before heading this way. She marks her place in her book and is laying it on the nightstand when he appears in her doorway all tall, lanky and corded muscles as his cock juts up to touch his belly which has her scooting across the bed towards him, perching on the edge with her legs open in invitation, holding out her hand.

 

"You're still up."

 

"Can't sleep without one of you here," she tells him as he answers her sirens call. She strokes his hips as he bends down, kissing her lazily. When he breaks away from her mouth, she skims his torso with her lips as he straightens. His hands thread through her hair as her greedy mouth engulfs him, earning her a sultry moan.

 

She doesn't stay with it for long though, wanting to feel his long, curved cock inside of her pussy and tells him so when she lets him pop out of her mouth with an obscene sound. Not as obscene as the one his balls make when they're slapping against her ass, and she hopes to hear that very soon. 

 

He grunts, using only his hand and head to direct her on the bed and finally, finally, he's crawling up her body, skipping over the niceties which she knows he'll make up for later, and without a second thought impales her upon his cock. She clutches at his shoulders, her face buried in his neck as he thrusts in and out of her slowly, shaking her off so that his tongue can fuck her mouth in the same languid manner. 

 

He takes his time, and shes panting against his skin urging him to go faster as her orgasm is just in reach and he's teasing her with it now. It's not till she starts begging him that he gives in and picks up the pace, lifting off of her in such a way that the sound of his balls hitting her ass and their heavy breathing are the only sounds in the room. He makes sure she's watching when he sticks his tongue out and licks his thumb with it. Her cries reach a fever pitch in the short time it takes to reach her clit, and she shatters as soon as his thumb makes contact with the engorged sensitive skin. 

 

His orgasm follows on the heels of hers as she cries out, "Miles, oh God, Milesssss!" her pussy holding onto him like a lifeline and he's lucky to pull out in time, emptying himself against the soft flesh of her inner thigh.

 

He hovers over her, tilting her chin so that her eyes meet his. He sees no loathing, no disgust at their actions. Not that he thinks there ever would be, but he loves her too much to make her keep doing something she no longer wants. 

 

She smiles and gives a small shake of her head. "I love you Miles. I want this. I want you. You make me happy."

 

He kisses her gently, rolling to the side where it continues into a soft exploration of bodies, just the two of them for a change, until he has her cumming all over his face. 

 

He pulls her to him spoon fashion and they settle sleepily sated in one another arms, Miles humming some forgotten tune as his thumb slowly caresses her belly and she falls asleep thinking that nothing goes together better than whiskey and lullabies 

 


	8. Honky Tonk Horror (Leave My Kitten Alone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This installment is straight up Bass and Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this was a beastly chapter to write and this is the second version! The first was filled with an angry Bass, a fleeing Charlie and a panicked Miles. (and damn I loved the title.) But I promised just Bass and Charlie and figured it wasn't fair to make it all angsty.

Bass stands leaning against the bar, nodding his thanks to the bartender. He's looking forward to a drink, a set of soft thighs and a hot shower (God Bless, Texas) and not necessarily in that order.

It's late, but still early enough he figures there's a chance he might run into Charlie or Miles here before he heads home. What he isn't counting on, however, is the pretty brunette sidling up next to him. He looks over, his eyes dropping to her ample cleavage appreciatively, before turning back to his drink.

“Well hello, Sugar,” The woman says in greeting, leaning over to drag her fingers up his forearm. “You look like you could use some company.”

Bass exchanges an amused look with the bartender, before turning slightly to the woman. “Nah honey. I’m good. It’s been a long night and I’m looking forward to getting home.”

“Home?” the woman crooned. “Now who wants to go home when they can stay here and keep me company?”

Bass turns, leaning one arm against the bar as his eyes rake up and down the woman’s body, and damn if she doesn't have a nice one. Long legs, nice ass, perky tits.

He's just getting ready to turn her down, when she makes a scoffing noise in the back of her throat as she looks towards the door.

“Problem?” he asks taking another sip of his drink.

“No problem, just surprised that  _she’s_  here.”

“Who’s  _she_?’” Bass asks with amusement.

“The Generals’ Whore,” she replies nodding towards the door.

When Bass looks in the direction she’s nodding, he sees Charlie walking in with other staffers from Blanchard’s office. Late night planning sessions are not out of the norm and after being gone weeks he soaks up the sight of her. “Which one?” he asks trying to keep a neutral expression on his face.

“The dirty blonde in the leather jacket,” she sneers.

“The General’s whore, huh? That’s quite a reputation.”

The brunette shrugs. “She lives with “The Generals” and everyone knows they never seek out female company. There’s some flimsy excuse of her supposedly being one of their nieces, but either they’re gay or she’s screwing them both.”

Bass makes an appropriate thoughtful face with accompanying noise and she seems satisfied for the moment.

He watches as a civilian approaches Charlie and she smiles, nodding appreciatively as she checks him out causing Bass to smirk.

He can’t hear what’s being said but watches attentively.

* * *

 

Charlie walks into the bar with several of her co-workers, looking for nothing more than a drink. It’s been a long day and an even longer night as Blanchard suckered her into another strategy meeting.  She swore to all that was holy she’d cut his balls off the next time he called her Mini-Miles. There was only one man allowed to call her that and it sure as hell wasn't Blanchard.

She’s stopped almost immediately by a burly civilian whom she gives a once over when he blocks her path.

“Helllloooo, Darlin’! What did I do to deserve you?”

Charlie looks behind her before looking back at the boy in front of her. “Are you talking to me?” she asks innocently, batting her lashes.

“I sure am, Sweetheart. Name’s Ted.”

Charlie smiles amiably taking in the six shooter strapped to his thigh and raises her eyebrow, jerking back a bit as he spits a glob tobacco into a nearby spittoon and shudders. Occasionally Bass and Miles will enjoy a cigar with Blanchard or a home rolled smoke which she finds sexy as fuck when they do it in bed, but the thought of wet, moist tobacco being swished around inside a mouth is disgusting.  

“Well, Ted, it’s been a pleasure really, but I’m just here to get a drink with my friends, so if you’ll excuse me.” She explains turning away from him, surprised when he reaches out to grab her arm.

“Oh no, Sweetheart, you've got a real life cowboy right here and I think you’ll make a damn fine cowgirl.”

Bass who’s been watching from across the room set’s his glass down, going on alert. He knows Charlie can take care of herself, but he doesn't mind playing the hero on occasion. Especially since it pisses her off and a pissed Charlie is a hot Charlie. His dick twitches in agreement.

“Do you want another drink, Sugar?” The brunette that is hanging on like a dog with a bone asks, rubbing her breasts against arm.

“Like I said earlier, I’m good, Honey,” Bass replies distractedly as he watches Charlie and her cowboy.

“I can show you a better time than that little girl.” She hums in his ear.

“I've already got someone at home, but thanks for the offer.”

The brunette pouts, staying by his side. “At least tell me your name.”

Bass puts on his best panty dropping smile as he turns to the woman. “General Sebastian Monroe,  _Sugar_. And if you’ll excuse me it appears as if I need to rescue my whore.”

The woman’s face blanches as he turns on his heel, striding towards the man who dared to lay hands on something that belongs to him.

“Lieutenant?” Bass asks as he walks up behind her, grasping her free elbow in his hand.

“General,” Charlie replies not letting the surprise at his appearance show on her face, “that would be Captain, now.”

Bass’ face shows surprise, the unasked question hanging between them. “Thursday morning, before  _he_ left.” She explains.

“Damn asshole,” Bass mutters leaning towards her. “It would have killed him to have waited till we were all together?”

Charlie raises her eyebrow with a smirk. Blanchard is far from stupid and seems to operate under the philosophy of “as long as you do your job, I don’t care what you do in your bed,” however the man seems to get a perverted delight out of cock-blocking.

“I’m sorry,” Tipsy Ted says leaning in Bass’ direction to poke him in the chest, “but you’re interrupting.”

Bass grins with a small huff of laughter, throwing a look to Charlie who’s rolling her eyes as she steps between the two men.

“Now, Ted, I told you that I was here to have a drink with my friends. This is one of my friends. So maybe I’ll see you around sometime.” She says flashing him a smile as she turns towards Bass, suddenly feeling herself being pulled backwards towards Ted, an arm wrapped around her waist anchoring her to him as she feels a knife against her ribs.

“Now that’s no way to treat a lady, Ted,” Charlie chuckles trying to defuse the situation as the bar goes quiet. Charlie looks toward Bass, no longer seeing her lover, but the General who will think nothing of splitting this drunk boy in half for having dared to touch something that is his. And really, how many times do they have to have that conversation?

Bass calmly walks up to them, Ted dragging her backwards with him until he’s suddenly up against a wall. Literally. Bass looks down at Charlie who is promising retribution if he does this but he doesn't care as he reaches for the arm holding the knife, twisting the wrist until there’s a loud snap that echos in the silence of the bar. Ted falls to the floor in a squalling heap holding his broken wrist.

“God, you’re such a dickhead,” she breathes before storming out of the bar. Bass bites the inside of his cheeks to keep from grinning like an idiot as he follows her.

Catching up to her on the sidewalk he plants his hand firmly against her lower back, enduring her glare of death.

She storms into the house, the door crashing against the wall, jerking her jacket off.

“What the fuck was that, Sebastian?” she growls as he shuts the door, locking it behind him.  He ignores her as he opens the closet door putting away his own jacket, listening as she very nearly stomps her feet before making her way to him.

“Don’t you dare ignore me!” She demands

They stare at each other for about five seconds before they’re in each other’s arms, mouths clashing as their hands tangle in the fastenings of their pants and he's shoving his hand between her thighs, his fingers delving between her wet folds  He growls at the impediment of her bra covered breasts, encouraging her to take her hands off his cock to pop the clasp giving him full access.

 

“God, I love your tits, Baby,” he says burying his face into the valley between them as his fingers find their way inside her tight passage, her own fingers digging into his shoulders as he adds another finger and thumbs her clit. “Can’t wait to bury my cock inside your tight, little pussy,” he whispers before wrapping his tongue around a nipple. 

 

It's only a few minutes before she's crying out in need. “Bass, please! Need to cum.” She pleads with him as she presses her back into the wall he's pushed her against, grinding down against his fingers. Gabbing hold of her hip, he rearranges his fingers, curving his middle finger to stroke her g-spot while his thumb rubs her clit. “Oh, God, Yes, Right there!” she cries out throwing her head back as her pelvis jerks against his hand.  

 

“All better, Baby?” he asks keeping a hand on her mound as he guides her to the couch, bending her over the back of it as he drops to his knees behind her. Spreading her open to his view, he’s lapping at her pussy like a dog in heat, his dick so hard that it’s painful.  

 

When she's pushing back against his face, he stands, running his mouth up her spine, kissing her neck as he runs the head of his cock up and down her pussy, letting it pop up against her clit a few times before dragging it back again, slowly guiding himself in, not stopping till he's balls deep. "Oh fuck,Charlie.So tight," he groans holding her hips steady. 

 

"Bass!" She whines as he slides almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward causing a delightful friction between her legs as she encourages him to pick up the pace. He's pounding her into the couch with no thought other than how absolutely perfect this feels.

He stops himself after a few minutes, slipping out of her pussy, using the hair wrapped around his fist to pull her upright. Kicking his boots and pants the rest of the way off he takes her by the hand, leading her to his bedroom.

 

Pushing her on the bed, he drags her to the edge, hitching one of her legs over his forearm as he drapes the other over his hip, plunging back into her without warning. Grabbing one of her hands he places it on her hair covered mound. 

Holding her hand up to him he grins as he takes her fingers in his mouth making sure they're thoroughly wet before she takes them back, spreading herself open. Their eyes remain locked as she manipulates her clit, bucking her hips against his and has the walls of her pussy fluttering in minutes. He's captivated by her face as she comes with not a scream, but a few ragged cries. 

Letting her legs fall to his thighs, he knees his way up on the bed so that he's hovering over her, his hips thrusting both hard and slow. One elbow propped on the bed beside her to keep from crushing her, he uses his other hand to grasp her face. Her lids are half closed as her body is still in the clutches of its release. 

"Love you so much," he whispers as his pace picks up and she's recovered enough to meet him thrust for thrust. He revels in the feel of her nails digging into his ass. "Oh fuck," he gasps with a final plunge, forcing himself to pull out of her body which at this moment he's convinced was made just for him. A petite hand joins his, wrapped around his cock as he strokes himself to a roar of completion.  

"Come'er baby," he murmurs reaching out for her. 

She drapes herself over him, her body still humming, as she reaches down between them cupping his balls causing him to whine cutely. 

"What's wrong?" she asks nuzzling at his ear. 

"I'm old, you know it's gonna take me a while," he gripes even as he reaches out to caress a breast, moaning as she begins to stroke his cock and nibble his earlobe.

"Poor thing," she pouts on his behalf. 

"When is Miles due back." he asks. 

"Tomorrow," she replies as her head dips down to flick her tongue over a hard nipple, causing him to grasp her wrist, rolling them over. 

"You're definitely going to need a spanking," he whispers in her ear taking pleasure at making her squirm. 

"Bass," she whines, moving his hand down to between her legs writhing against him,"please!"

He snickers as he slips two fingers inside her slippery passage, massaging her clit with his thumb causing her to buck up against his hand. "Such a dirty, dirty, girl," he mummers as he works her over. "Just the thought of your Uncle spanking you gets you off so hard,"  he's whispers huskily bending down to suck a nipple into his mouth, dragging a cry from her throat as she convulses around his fingers and her fluids flood his hand.

He places a kiss against her temple and when she opens her eyes with a sigh, he's got a shit eating grin on his face.  

"Jerk." 

"Uh, huh." he replies, pulling her to her feet. "Shower and then bed." he orders pushing her to the bathroom. "You know how Miles feels about us sleeping in his bed dirty."

"He'll be home tomorrow," she reminds him.

He leans in to kiss her neck, "And we'll be here waiting." 

 


	9. You owe me nothing in return (For the love that I give)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the original story that Honky Tonk Horror (Leave My Kitten Alone) evolved from, so needless to say there's as much the same as there is different.

Dropping his horse off at the stables, Bass headed home. It was o’dark thirty and all he wanted was a hot shower, a stiff drink and a pair of soft thighs to sink into, so tired he didn't see the man standing next to his door until he was nearly upon him, his gun pulled before he realized it was one of the MP’s. 

 

Bass gave the man credit for not blinking an eye.

 

“General.”

 

“Sargent. How can I help you tonight?”

 

“There was an incident at the bar earlier this evening.”

 

Bass groaned, running his hand through his hair. “Of course there was.” He snapped tiredly.  “And?”

 

The man swallowed loudly. “And Captain Matheson along with most of the Presidents staff is under house arrest for the weekend.”

 

Bass shook his head. “Captain Matheson?”

 

“Yes, Sir. The LT was promoted Thursday morning just before General Matheson left town.”

 

The Sargent heard the General mutter something about Blanchard being a dick and not waiting till they were all together, but decided that was between the Generals mouth and Gods ears.

 

“Doc’s inside with the Captain now.”

 

At this information Bass’ head whipped up and shoving the man aside, barged into his own home to find Charlie barefoot in nothing but her blood-soaked pants and a bra, sitting on their kitchen table. Holding a hand on top of her head, an older medic is in a chair next to her, tending to a knife wound on her ribs. Bass recognized the man, as he had patched him up a time or time, and figured that’s why he had volunteered as most of the men on base wouldn't go near Charlie with a ten foot pole.

 

“What happened?” he asked trying to stay calm at the sight of all the dried blood. 

 

“Got sliced with a pig sticker,” Charlie hissed through her teeth as the medic applied something to the wound.

 

“Looks worse than it really is, General,” the medic chimed in. “Just shallow and thin enough to bleed like a bitch and send the MP's into hysterics when they saw the Captain here leaking blood like a spigot.”

 

"Understandable” Bass grunted in response taking a good look at Charlie. The entire base knew that you did not fuck with anyone bearing the last name Monroe or Matheson, more-so if the person bearing that name was female. She’d have a hell of a shiner tomorrow and her nose had been bloodied at one point. It had been a while since he had seen her looking like a hot mess and his dick twitched in agreement.

 

He leaned back against the wall crossing his arms. “So, anyone want to fill me in?”

 

Charlie and the medic exchanged a look as Charlie’s mouth snapped shut so fast you could hear her teeth bounce against each other.  The medic remained quiet as well, focusing on his patient.

 

Bass sighed. “Well, Doc, unfortunately for you since the Captain’s not talking, I’m going to have to make this an order. Spill.”

 

The medic looked up at Charlie with pleading eyes, before speaking. “We were all at the bar tonight. The Captain and most of the Presidents staff were there celebrating the Captains promotion.” The man smiled briefly up at Charlie before continuing, “A newly transferred Captain made a derogatory comment before implying that the Captain’s living arrangements had something to do with her promotion. The Captain, along with the staff that she was with, took exception.”

 

Bass frowned. They had been subject to gossip before so what had made this so different. “What exactly was said?”

 

Bass watched as the medic looked back up to Charlie. “You can speak freely here, soldier.” 

 

“He called her ‘The Generals’ Whore’.” A lot of the men here fought beside the Captain in the early days or they've served under yourself and General Matheson. That kind of disrespect against you or your house won’t be tolerated, Sir.”

 

“Thanks’ Doc. You about done here?” Bass asked watching Charlie like a hawk.

 

“Yes, sir. I’ll show myself out.”

 

“Thanks, Dave.” Charlie mumbled as the man stood.

 

“No problem, Charlie. Just keep it clean and it’ll be fine. ”

 

Bass nodded at the man before moving to the cupboard, pulling out two glasses and a bottle. He could only imagine the shit storm that’s brewing in her head from someone not only calling her a whore but “The Generals’ Whore.” 

 

Handing her a drink, they both knock them back.

 

“Newly promoted and starting a fight. What were you thinking, Charlotte?”

 

“Obviously I wasn't.” She spits out sliding off the table.

 

Bass watched as she her grabbed her shirt, stalking towards the door. “Where are you going?” he asks suddenly on her heels.

 

“Anywhere but here,” she snaps as he spins her around by the arm.

 

"So that's it. You're going to run away with your tail tucked between your legs because of some dumbass yokel who doesn't know shit. Even Rachel had a stronger backbone than that." he says snidely his whiskey-coated breath, hot on her face.

 

He doesn't see the slap coming, but isn't surprised when it happens, the sound echoing in the room.

 

They stare at each other for about five seconds before they’re in each other’s arms, mouths clashing as their hands tangle in the fastenings of their pants and he's shoving his hand between her thighs, his fingers delving between her wet folds. He growls at the impediment of her bra covered breasts, encouraging her to take her hands off his cock to pop the clasp giving him full access.

 

“God, I love your tits, Baby,” he says burying his face into the valley between them as his fingers find their way inside her tight passage, her own fingers digging into his shoulders as he adds another finger and thumbs her clit. “Can’t wait to bury my cock inside your tight, little pussy,” he whispers before wrapping his tongue around a nipple. 

 

It's only a few minutes before she's crying out in need. “Bass, please! Need to cum.” She pleads with him as she presses her back into the wall he's pushed her against, grinding down against his fingers. Grabbing hold of her hip, he rearranges his fingers, curving his middle finger to stroke her g-spot while his index finger and thumb rubs her clit. “Oh, God, Yes, Right there!” she cries out throwing her head back as her pelvis jerks against his hand.  

 

“All better, Baby?” he asks keeping a hand on her mound as he guides her to the couch, bending her over the back of it as he drops to his knees behind her. Spreading her open to his view, he’s lapping at her pussy like a dog in heat, his dick so hard that it’s painful.  

 

When she's pushing back into his face he stands, running his mouth up her spine, kissing her neck as he runs the head of his cock up and down her pussy, letting it pop up against her clit a few times before dragging it back again, slowly guiding himself in, not stopping till he's balls deep. "Oh fuck, Charlie. So tight," he groans holding her hips steady. 

 

"Bass!" She whines pushing her ass back against his groin. He slides almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward causing a delightful friction between her legs as she encourages him to pick up the pace. He's pounding her into the couch with no thought to anything other than how absolutely perfect this feels when a hiss of air from between her teeth catches his attention and watches her hand clutch at her side. 

 

He slips out of her pussy, using the hair wrapped around his fist to pull her upright. "Why the fuck didn't you say something?" He growls in her ear as his hand brushes across her wound. She flinches but remains quite. 

 

Kicking his boots and pants the rest of the way off he takes her by the hand, leading her to his bedroom. When they pass her room on the way, he gives no indication that he's seen the packed bag sitting in the floor next to the bed. 

 

"Matheson’s," he grumbles to himself. They're all fucking flight risks. 

 

Pushing her on the bed, he drags her to the edge, hitching one of her legs over his forearm as he drapes the other over his hip, plunging back into her without warning. Grabbing one of her hands he places it on her hair-covered mound. 

 

"You’re nobody's whore, Charlie." Holding her hand up to him, he grins as he takes her fingers in his mouth making sure they're thoroughly wet before she takes them back, spreading herself open. Their eyes remain locked as manipulates her clit, bucking her hips against his and has the walls of her pussy fluttering in minutes. He's captivated by her face as she comes with not a scream, but a few ragged cries. 

 

Letting her legs fall to his thighs, he knees his way on to the bed so that he's hovering over her, his hips thrusting both hard and slow. One elbow propped on the bed beside her to keep from crushing her, he uses his other hand to grasp her face. Her lids are half-closed as her body is still in the clutches of its release.  "You're no one's whore, Charlie, do you hear me?" he rasps out, his body on edge. 

 

He watches as tears slide out the corner of both her eyes that are locked on his. "Love you so much," he whispers as his pace picks up and she's recovered enough to meet him thrust for thrust, reveling in the feel of her nails digging into his ass.

 

"Oh fuck," he gasps with a final plunge, forcing himself to pull out of her body which at this moment he's convinced was made just for him. A petite hand joins his, wrapping around his cock as he strokes himself to completion.  

 

Rocking backwards, he pulls her onto his lap, clutching her body as he kisses her.  His hand pushes at her hair, running over her face as his cheek comes to rest against hers. 

 

"Shower," he says anchoring his hands on her ass, standing as she locks her limbs around him. 

 

She's quiet as they bathe and he's worried. He's never once thought that she would leave them, but wonders if the blow-back is simply too much for her. The thought wouldn't have crossed his mind in the past, but things have changed. She's finally felt safe enough to start showing her vulnerability. She's learning not to bottle all the bad shit up inside until she becomes "a dead-eyed dick" version of them, as Miles' lovingly puts it. He watches her as they dry off and can see that she's a million miles away inside her head. 

 

He wants her away from the vision of that packed bag so takes her back to his room, turning back the covers and puts her on the side furthest away from the door. He lets her to come to him, damp and humid, in the sultry Texas air, straddling his lap as she looks down at him running her fingers across his features. She doesn't say anything, simply leans down to kiss him and then presses her body against his. 

 

"You can tell my anything, Charlotte, you know that."

 

She simply nods and presses closer, closing her eyes.         

 

* * *

 

 

He's lying on his belly, arms wrapped around his pillow when he feels her shift on the bed. It's not quite dawn and chances are the guard on duty is asleep. He waits until she swings her legs over the edge of the bed before saying anything. 

 

"It'll kill him. Just like it nearly killed me when he left."

 

He hears a tiny exhale. "He'll still have you. You'll still have each other. It'll be just like it was in the beginning." 

 

"No, it won't." he says harshly rolling to his back to look at her in the gathering light as she stands at the foot of the bed wringing her hands in a move so unlike her he doesn't know what to think.

 

"When Captain Jessup called me whore, he wasn't just calling me a whore, he was calling me your whore and Miles' whore and I realized that it was the first time since we've been here that I've heard anyone say something bad about the two of you. Everyone has treated both of you with as much respect as they treat President Blanchard with. They respect your experience and admire your intelligence. They praise that single-mindedness every time either of you lead them to victory. And they wanna fuck you,” she says with a smile. "And if they can't fuck you then someone close to you is the next best thing. Everyone knows that you and Miles don't date, but when you add in my refusals, people start putting two and two together and come up with three and I won't stay and watch the two of you be drug through the mud because of me." 

 

Bass is sitting up in bed at this point, trying to wrap his head around what he's hearing. "Charlotte Matheson. Are you saying that you got in a bar fight to protect our reputation?" he asks her. 

 

"Not ours," she shakes her head "Yours and Miles." 

 

"Come here, Charlotte," he manages to choke out around the lump in his throat as he extends his hand towards her. 

 

Difficult as always, she sits facing away from him. He simply turns and pulls her back between his legs so that they're chest to back, legs dangling over the bed. "I love you so much," he says threading her fingers through his as he wraps their tangled arms around her. "I'll figure out something to tell Miles." he says leaning down to kiss her shoulder which only causes her to cry. "Shhh," he hushes her, rocking them on bed. "Please don't cry." he begs her. "You don't owe either of us a damn thing, Charlie. Nothing. It's been a fucking privilege to have you in our lives. And if you want to leave, we won't stop you, just make sure you're doing it for the right reasons. Okay, Baby?"

 

She nods her head in agreement, her forehead resting on his jaw as their tears mingle together. She's almost got her crying under control, Bass wiping her face, kissing each spot that he dries when the front door crashes open followed by a frantic bellow,  "CHARLIE!"

 

She shudders in Bass' arms, shrinking back against him, afraid of what Miles will think if he finds out she was going to leave without telling him.

 

Bass holds her tight, placing a kiss on her temple. 

 

"Charlie!" Miles yells again, his bedroom door flying open followed by stomping footsteps into her room followed by a chant of "No, No, No!" and they know he's seen the packed bag. When he reaches the door of Bass' room, arms thrown out across the door way to hold him up, there's terror etched on his face and his chest is heaving.

 

"Charlie!" he gasps taking the few steps he needs to get to her, falling to his knees between her legs, burrowing his head into her stomach as he latches on to her and her hands go to his head, her fingers running through his hair.

 

Bass pulls her face towards his, kissing her gently. "The one thing you have to come to accept when you're in love with a Matheson is that they're a flight risk." He nips her nose before giving Miles shoulder a squeeze. "I'll go make us some breakfast," he says to no one in particular as he untangles himself from Charlie and Miles to slide off the other side of the bed, smiling at the soft whispers coming from the two of them. 


	10. The Chemicals Between Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, really," Miles answered her as brushed a hand along her jaw. "Bass and I, if we're not careful, we can be toxic, Charlie. There's a lifetime full of shit between us and every now and again it starts to pile up. We need you to help remind us that we don't want to be lying in that bed alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word to the wise: This chapter is a bit Miloe heavy, however there's nothing above a Teen rating at the most. 
> 
> A lovely person by the name of Jezz said that she missed this story. When I asked if she had a prompt for me, she suggested "The chemicals between us" by Bush. (Title from the same)
> 
> Jezz this is probably not what you had in mind but thanks for the inspiration. :)

It was late, the building mostly dark with everyone having long ago gone home for the evening, as Charlie sat in the office that came with her promotion drinking.

Not much more the size of a closet really, but it suited her needs and was roomy enough if Miles or Bass ever stopped in to see her.

Her door was open and her lamp was turned low as she threw her feet up on the desk, rubbing her forehead, giving serious contemplation to sleeping here. Staring into the glass of clear liquor as if it held all the answers, she heard booted footsteps coming down the hall. Maybe a Ranger patrolling the halls, maybe not, she opened her top drawer and removed her side arm. She was not in the mood for swords or crossbows tonight. The asshole could bleed out on her office floor for all the fucks she currently gave.

She clicked the safety off and was pointing the gun towards the door when a meaty hand holding a bandanna appeared in the doorway causing Charlie to snort.

Taking that as his cue, Blanchard popped his head around the corner. "What are you still doing here, little Missy?" He asked pulling the chair in front of her desk around to straddle it. "I imagine those menfolk over at your house are getting pretty worried."

Charlie snorted again, all she seemed to be capable of in her current state, as she fished out another glass and poured the man a drink. "Those menfolk in my house can go fuck themselves for all I care," she replied.

"Pretty sure they're already doing that." Blanchard responded with a grin that Charlie couldn't help but smirk at.

"Tell Uncle Frank all about it. What's turned the Love Shack into Heartbreak Hotel? And don't deny it. The whole camp knows something’s up. Hell even I noticed that you're not getting as many visitors these days."

"Yeah, because the jackasses are avoiding each other so that means they can't take the chance of coming by here in case they run into each other. I'm walking on eggshells at the house to the point that I'm actually considering sleeping here tonight," she finished with a sigh looking around at her office.

Frank threw his feet up on the desk with hers. "What are they fussing about this time?"

"It was someone's birthday last week. Evidently Miles hadn't cared enough to ask about the person before now and when he finally did he didn't like the answer he got."

Blanchard frowned. "How bad was the answer?"

Charlie looked up from the exploration of her glass. "Bass had him executed just weeks before the Tower."

"Ouch."

"I haven't seen either of them that upset in a long time. It got pretty ugly." She said leaning back. "You knew them before, right, Frank?"

"Sure did darlin'. I've never met a bigger, more arrogant prick than Miles Matheson. Monroe was a like a giant asshole following right behind." he replied causing to Charlie to laugh.

"So tell me about them."

Frank shook his head, "You're not going to like what you hear darlin'. Those two men are killers. Always have been, always will be."

Charlie smiled and in that instant Frank knew what those two men saw in the little filly. Knowing them the way he did, he totally got their unconventional lifestyle and good for them. You had to grab the devil by his tail and rip his fucking horns off just to get a glimmer of happiness these days.

Charlie leaned forward to refill his glass. "I can handle killers, Frank. It's the pricks and assholes that I have a problem with."

Frank guffawed loudly accepting the drink.

 

~The General’s home~

 

Bass and Miles lay bloodied and bruised in the middle of Miles' bed, panting heavily, covered only with a thin cotton sheet.

"Dickhead," Bass muttered as he swiped a thumb across a bloody lip.

Miles flexed his bruised knuckles. "Asshole."

"Feel better?" Bass asked mirth ringing in his voice.

Recognizing the tone Miles kept his poker face firmly in place. "Little bit, yeah."

Bass really did laugh this time, shaking his head as he rolled over propping himself up on Miles chest. "Oh, I know you do," he said smugly reaching up to brush the hair away from his eyes, "I think I may be bleeding in all the important places."

Concern flashed briefly across Miles face as he grabbed Bass' hand in his, tugging him forward by his curls with the other. "I'm sorry," Miles whispered as he carded his fingers through Bass' hair.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Miles, but thank you." Bass said reaching up to brush their lips together when someone began loudly banging on their front door, and was that singing?

 

~Charlie's Office~

 

"Come on Xena," Frank said throwing an arm around a drunk Matheson's waist. Lord knows the little thing could drink most of his men under the table, but she had a ways to go before catching up to men like him, Matheson and Monroe.

He managed to guide her out to the front steps of the building and got the attention of the Rangers on guard. "Get us a wagon, Son. The Captain's had a rough night, so let's make sure we get her home safely."

Charlie plopped down on the steps tired of standing and grabbed Frank's hand. "I like you. You're not the giant blowhole everyone says you are."

"Well, I certainly appreciate that, Xena."

Charlie smiled brightly up at him before leaning over to rest her head on his calf.

"Oh, you are so going to regret this tomorrow, little Missy." Frank chuckled as she let go of his hand to wrap her arms around his leg.

“Do you like to sing Frank?” She asked. “My Grandpa taught me his very favorite song,” she informed him before singing the lyrics. "You picked a fine time to leave me, Lucille..."

It only took a few minutes for the Ranger to return with a short two bench wagon and another man. With the men's help they got Charlie up on the back bench where Frank joined her with a resigned sigh as her singing continued.

 

~The General's home~

 

Quickly slipping on their pants, Bass and Miles made their way through the dark house to the front door with their weapons pulled. As they stood listening it dawned on them at the same time. "Charlie!"

Opening the door, they found their partner being held up between Frank and a young Ranger who leaning as far away from a singing Charlie as he could get while still holding on to her.

"OH! Look, Frank! It's Asshole," she pointed at Miles, "and Prick." she said frowning at Bass.

"Close enough, Xena," Frank grumbled as she let go of the Ranger slinging her free hand over to land on his chest. "Wait for me in the wagon," Frank ordered the Ranger, who hoofed it down the sidewalk.

"I think this belongs to you." Frank continued, attempting to untangle Charlie's arms and push her towards the two men in the door way.

"But Frank," Charlie whined as Bass and Miles each took an arm. "You can't leave me here."

Frank eyed the two men in disgust. "Take tomorrow off and get your shit together. I don't ever want to see her like this again because of the two of you. She's a good girl and deserves a hell of a lot better." Spinning on his heel he stomped down the sidewalk to the waiting wagon.

"Bye, Frank," Charlie waved sadly as they watched him walk away.

"Come in the house, Charlie," Miles said taking her weight as Bass got the door.

"You're a prick." She said poking him in the chest with a finger.

Miles waved a hand in front of his face. "Jesus, Charlie, How much did you have to drink?"

"Just the bottle that you and asshole gave me for my promotion."

"You drank the entire thing, Charlie?" Bass asked.

"Yup," she shook her head in his direction before grabbing his arm. "Please stop moving."

Bass and Miles exchanged looks. "I'll get her to the bathroom," Miles said.

"I'll get everything else." Bass replied.

Miles had barely gotten her into the bathroom when she began heaving, clamping his hand over her mouth until he got her to the toilet.

"Oh, wow." Bass said stopping at the door blowing out a breath. "Wanna get that window, Miles?"

Grabbing her hairbrush Bass quickly gathered her hair out of her face, pulling it back to tie in a length of ribbon at the base of her neck. Miles wet a washcloth as he sat on the edge of the tub and held it against her forehead.

"I hate you both," Charlie gasped between breaths as the alcohol fled her system. Bass and Miles grinned at each other over her head. "It's not funny," she said leaning back against Miles legs as the heaving slowed to minutes instead of seconds. Bass leaned over to flush the toilet before wetting another cloth to wipe her face with.

"A. you can never hate us as much as we hate ourselves and b. you're going to hate yourself even more in the morning," Bass said running the cloth over her face.

"What happened to your face?" she asked.

Bass looked at Miles who gave an almost imperceptible nod. "We spent the evening getting some things worked out."

Charlie looked up at Miles and back to Bass "Really?" she asked as her bottom lip began to tremble.

"Yeah, really," Miles answered her as brushed a hand along her jaw. "Bass and I, if we're not careful, we can be toxic, Charlie. There's a lifetime full of shit between us and every now and again it starts to pile up. We need you to help remind us that we don't want to be lying in that bed alone."

"It's not just you that gets hurt." She murmured sadly.

Miles watches as Bass' eyes water as he looks down at Charlie crumpled between his legs and leans down to kiss the crown of her head. "I wish I could say it won't happen again, but know that I love you and I'm sorry."

"Love you too, Miles," Charlie whispered grasping his hand to place a kiss on it.

Miles stood carefully so she didn't hit her head against the tub. "Now, since Bass is the expert on the care and recovery of drunks, I'm going to leave you in his capable hands and go get us ready for bed, okay?"

"K." she smiled up at him as he took his hand back and made his way out of the bathroom.

"Since we seem to be over the cookie tossing phase, let's get you on your feet," Bass say's grabbing her under her armpits to pull her up off the floor and propping her against the sink. "First things, first. Get your teeth brushed while I get the hot water going."

He keeps one eye on her as she brushes her teeth and another on the water in the shower as it starts to steam the room up.

"Come on, Xena, clothes off and into the shower with you."

Bass helps her undress before pushing his pants to the floor to climb in with her.

They get her cleaned up in no time and the water helps to clear her head. Bass cleans himself up from his and Miles earlier tumble and turning the water off wraps them both in the nicest towels they own.

He ushers her to their bedroom where Miles is waiting to take over with dry toast, water and a few aspirin.

When he reappears a few minutes later she's almost done with her toast as Miles hovers on the edge of the bed across from her, watching her every move. Bass smiles, brushing Miles shoulder on his way by earning a small smile from Charlie. When she finishes the water, Miles guides her to the bed putting her on the edge for a change, placing a bucket nearby 'just in case.'

Bass takes the tray to the kitchen refilling the glass and sets it on the table next to her.

She smiles when he nips her nose. "Love you."

"Love you too, Bass."

He rounds the bed to where Miles is undressing and wraps a hand around his bicep. "This can't happen again Miles. It's not fair to her. The past is the past and needs to stay there for all our sakes."

"You don't think I know that?" Miles whispers in reply running a hand through his hair as the look on Bass' face says exactly what he thinks.

Miles sighs heavily, pulling Bass towards him, wrapping one long arm around his shoulders and the other around his waist.

Bass wraps his arms around Miles and buries his face in the crook of his neck enjoying the intimacy that Miles so rarely seeks. When Miles does pull away it's not before placing a gentle kiss on Bass' lips, a promise that he'll try harder and acknowledgement that he bears blame in all of this as well.

Miles takes the middle this time, something that doesn't happen often, but he wants to be close to Charlie, the need tugging at his very soul and he knows that Bass needs him as well.

Charlie's passed out and snoring slightly, so Miles tugs her closer as he spoons up behind her, Bass letting them settle before tucking himself up against Miles.

When they wake in morning it'll be in their usual spots with Charlie in the middle, Bass and Miles wrapped around her like the stabilizing agent she is, the toxic chemicals displaced once and for all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration taken from song of the same title by the group Thin Lizzy. And one small line inspired by JaqofSpades newest story "Pilots of the Storm."


End file.
